Fear Within
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Eves trying to figure out her true feelings for Peter while trying to sort out her mistrust with Percy. How will they fix there relationship in time for a wedding?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: Cuteness ensues :D I love this chapter its so cute.  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A cry in the Night**_

_**One Week Later**_

Eve had gone outside to help clear her head. So much had been on her mind lately. Her relationship with her father was still being fixed she found herself snapping at him for no reason, and she didn't really like it. The Percy before caused her to be a little apprehensive toward anyone she cared about. Even poor Robert got yelled at for leaving his vegetables untouched. He said he was a man and didn't need things that girls did. Eve threatened to make him eat it. She punished herself that night by writing lines, and an apology letter which she read to him and the family.

Then there was the relationship between her and Peter. He was still her manservant; nothing had escalated within the week that she had figured out her feelings toward him. Mostly it had been a light curiosity toward him before. But now…as she looked down at the darkened garden she wished he were there.

She settled herself in the chair. Her wound was aching her again. Although the stitches had been taken out earlier that day. She still remembered Percy having taken her hand and kissed her fingers telling her about having to have the same thing done the week Robert was born. Oh Eve remembered that time. He had gotten shot to save her life. She had thought he were dead.

Eve stood up and looked around and then stepped down the steps only to see a silhouette run through the garden. She instantly thought of her sister.

"Papa!" She called and rang the alarm bell. Percy stood up from his place in the study and ran out onto the balcony.

"What is it?" Percy asked looking to where Eve had been pointing.

"They went that way." Eve followed her father she believed it was the safest place she could be. Suddenly an awful wailing sound echoed through the wooded area causing them to back track. "Papa…I heard of this." She said backing into her father who held her close. "Mountain Lions…sound like babies crying." Eve said and Percy pushed Eve into Hastings arms. The three Lieutenants hadn't left yet just in case Percy had a relapse. Even though the Doctor did say he was showing signs of progress.

Percy stepped forward and moved through the bushes and stepped back again. "Dear Lord!" He cried out causing Eve to push away from Hastings and look down at the thing that was wailing. Her face which was full of horror softened and she leaned forward to see the infant laying on the ground. It was still naked and looked brand new. Even the umbilical cord seemed just to have been cut.

"Who would do such a thing…abandon their own child." Percy pulled his own jacket off and picked the infant up placing it into the jacket and pulled it around the cold infant.

"Perhaps…it was someone who couldn't do much else." Eve said and smiled down at the infant.

"It's a girl." Percy said and stood up walking back toward the house.

"What should we call her?" Eve asked looking down at the child with jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Now we're not going to keep her just cause we found her." Percy said to his daughter and chuckled at her as she balled up her lip. "I'm getting much too old for such a task Eve darling." Percy admitted.

Eve looked down at the infant who wasn't wailing as loudly but continued to croon as much as her own brother did at that age.

"She's so little…" Eve whispered and looked up at her father who smiled down at the infant.

"More so then your brother ever was." Percy said and walked into the manor where Marguerite was standing worriedly with Suzanne.

"Did you catch the assassin?" Lady Blakeney asked and jumped when the wailing started again.

"Yes…we did." Percy said moving a piece of his jacket over so his wife could see the infant. Both ladies seemed to swoon over such an infant.

"Oh look at it. Is this what all that fuss was about?" Lady Blakeney plucked the infant from Percy's hands with no protest from him. He just shook his head and looked at Andrew.

"I think we're in trouble." Percy admitted to his friend who crossed his arms and nodded.

"Suzanne has been wanting a little girl with no such luck. Especially when James nearly killed her." Andrew said and walked over to his wife to look down at the child who just seemed to not want to stop crying.

"We need a diaper…Joanne go fetch a diaper and a bottle please." Marguerite said to her hand maiden.  
"It might take me a moment miss. We ain't had no babies in the house since Master Robert Madam." The thick accented woman said, but she bowed and did as she was asked.

"Oh its alright little one." Suzanne said rocking the baby in her arms.

Percy felt Eve lean against him and sigh. "Are you alright? Feeling okay?" He turned around to look her in the eyes. "Do you feel weak at all? That was a rather long walk between here and there and then back." Percy said his eyes shifted from her face to the floor as he stood up straight. To Percy's surprise Eve put her face in his shirt muffled by his riding jacket she spoke into it…which actually didn't sound like any words at all. Percy however caught on to what she was talking about.

"Excuse us Ladies Eve and I must have a…talk." He said. Hastings and Dewhurst looked at one another as they stood outside the door really to listen in on what was being said, but also keeping guard to make sure one…certain manservant wasn't snooping in one what was being said.

"Papa…I've been thinking, and you know how I am at thinking and well I think I've caught onto something that has finally stuck." This was confusing to Percy what and where?

"I don't think I follow." Percy said stocking the fire with the poker and listened carefully.

"Oh Papa it's about Peter. When he punched that Duke out a few days ago…it's like something clicked in my head. I can't think straight, when I try to read a book my mind wonders, when he's in the room I start to think of what sort of future we would have together." Eve turned around and put her head against her father's chest and sighed. "Is this normal to have feelings like this for my manservant?" Eve asked. Percy sighed and sat down looking at his daughter for a moment before answering.

"You know the boys may not like this. They might see this as another chance to sweep your feet off the ground while Tony dances with the man." Percy laughed at his own joke which actually proved to suit its purpose. It put Eve at ease better and she sat down beside Percy.

"I never really thought of life without you in the picture. I always thought that it was you that would always hold my hand. Now I'm thinking of someone else holding it."

"For me Eve. He'll be holding it for me." Percy said pulling her close and kissing her crown.

"Now only if we can convince your Uncles." Percy stood up and opened the doors to the study when the three members fell into the room at Percy's feet.

"So what do you gents' thing?" Percy asked having known full well that they were eavesdropping.

"No he can't have my Eve!" Tony came in and whisked Eve off her feet and ran from the room. Eve was just laughing all the while at their playfulness. It wasn't the first time one of her Uncles ran into a room to do the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: A little bit of sickly Percy. Its always nice to realize our heroes are just as mortal as we are :D  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Chains**_

It was rather comical of Tony to run out into the garden so late at night with a madly giggling Eve, but also to other League members, and Percy in tow. The only reason they ended up back inside was because of a light spring rain that fell on them as they were having fun. Eve looked up at her father as she finally settled down to dry her hair in front of the fire.

In the night however was when it started first. Not only were there infant cries all through the night. Which Eve was very used to ever after 9 years of Robert not crying at night anymore. But she also heard her father's coughs which he abandon sleeping on the same floor as his wife so he wouldn't disturb the baby. So Eve quietly crawled out of bed and walked into the room she heard her father coughing. She could see him on his side. She wasn't sure if she should be in there. She bit her lip and walked over to him gingerly turning him onto his back and put her hand on his forehead.

"Eve?" His eyes fluttered open and he looked blearily up at his daughter who looked at him with concern.

"You have a fever. I'll go get some medication and water for you." She said and was about to leave when he took her hand. She looked at him for a moment, through is his feverish eyes she could see the worry.

"I'm sorry…about last week. I…I started to remember things I said…things I did." Percy whispered. Percy expected her to pull away like she had been doing. She leaned forward and kissed his hand before pulling away this time. Percy felt his heart flutter as his eyes closed on their own.

Eve walked in a few moments later with a pitcher of water a bowl, cup, a wash cloth, and medication for the fever. She took a spoon and pored the medication into it.

"Papa…sit up." She ordered him helping the man into a sitting position for a moment as she fed the man the awful tasting stuff. She remembered taking it once. It was horrid.

Percy let off a little shiver before lying back down. He nearly jumped when Eve started to blot down his chest, neck, and face with cool water. She then laid the cloth on his forehead.

"This is…very inappropriate Eve." Percy finally admitted. Eve sat down in the chair and didn't say a word. "Eve you shouldn't be in here with me. Its not right, this is your mothers job." Again Eve didn't say anything she just hugged her knees and put her head down on her knees as she stared out the window. The rain was lightly hitting the window outside.

Percy woke up to see Eve slumped in a chair. He looked at the time it was nearly noon and she let him sleep this long.

"Eve?!" He slowly stood up feeling his legs a bit weak. He shook his daughter out of her sleep and looked at her. She looked up to see his eyes were sunk in a bit. She jumped up and pushed him back into bed.

"Papa you shouldn't be up you've had a fever for a few days now. You were tossing and turning, mumbling things no one really understood. The Doctor had left moments ago…he said if your fever didn't die down soon that…" She swallowed and sat back down again. "I couldn't leave your side, I know it wasn't proper…I know." She said and pointed to the door. "Mamas been in here with me, she just went to see to Robert and his studies for a moment. She'll be back during tea time." Eve said and turned back around not looking up at her father as she looked down at her fingers as they played with the frills in her dress.

"Eve…its alright." Percy said holding out his hand for her. She didn't take it. She kept staring down at her fingers.

"What did I tell you? Was I mean to you again?" Percy asked and looked around at his daughter as he curled up on his side.

"You kept trying to get me to leave the room. As if you and I haven't ever slept in the same bed before. At one point you yelled at the top of your lungs for me to get out." Eve said and sighed. "I didn't go." She said

"Well obviously. Eve…your braver then most men. Have I ever told you that?"

"No…but sometimes I have to be…to protect those that I love…even from themselves. Because if I didn't stay in here and kept cooling you down with the water and ice, then you'd be dead." Eve said and walked toward the door.

"Eve…are you leaving me now?" Percy asked almost as if he was afraid of the outcome.

"Calm down Percy…she's been in here for almost four days. No bath, hardly eating, I'm sure she's only left to go use the facilities." Marguerite said and looked around as Eve walked down the hallway. As Marguerite predicted Eve walked into her bath house where she would probably call for hot water.

"She'll be gone for a while." Marguerite said and walked back over to her husband with a tray of food and lay it down before him. Percy didn't realize just how hungry he was until he saw all the food on the plate. He had always been a hardy eater. So Percy picked up a sausage and started to eat. When Eve finally walked into the room she had a fresh dress on, her hair was still wet a bit and there was a bit more color in her cheeks.

"Feeling better?" Eve asked seeing the empty plate and Percy drinking some tea.

"Much better thanks to your watchful eye." Percy said and set the empty cup down. "How about you? You seemed a bit tired earlier."

"I was…"

"Eve! That Duke guy is back. He's got quite a few people too. All of them with guns." Peter ran into the room. Eve made a sort of snorting noise and stomped out of the room.

"Eve he says he wants to marry you or else he'll kill everyone in the house!" Robert said as he heard from his hiding place behind the couch.

"With what? His bruised ego!?" Eve was about to walk out the door when she was pulled back just as a shot rang out. She pulled up to see Hastings standing there.  
"Don't be a fool girl…they have guns…if you say no now they'll just kill you." Hastings said and looked up at Percy who nodded his head.

"We told you Eric, we will not let you into this house, nor will we let you marry our daughter. If you leave now we'll let you live. Enter this house and you'll more than likely die." Percy called out to the boy.

Three of Percy's watchmen ran over to the door with guns. One of them looked outside and looked at Percy. "Looks like they have about fifteen men outside on all sides."

"On each side? That must be about sixty men!" Robert said and pushed his mother farther behind him.

"No sweetheart he means just fifteen men all together."

"Oh…"

Eve had to giggle at her brothers youth.

"What now Percy?" Sir Tony asked from in front of Percy's son. They were short Sir Andrew who had left with his wife earlier with the infant.

"We must abandon Blakeney Manor." Percy finally said his hand balled up in fists. "I have my wife and children here…I will not let them die for nothing." Percy said and ran forward to pick up his daughter in his arms. Tony grabbed Robert and followed Percy.

"I can walk Papa." Eve said and gasped as they went into the cellar room where they had placed her for that week of torture. Eve covered her eyes she didn't want to be in there.

Percy walked over to one of the taller barrels and pulled on the side. It swung open letting them through.

"An emergency access tunnel just in case something like this happens." Percy told them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: I'm kinda laughing at poor poor Peter lol.  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Papa…**_

Percy's legs were still weak from the sickness and they had to stop to let him and Eve rest. Eve was still very tired after her ordeal and it would take a few months the doctor had said before she was fully back to the way she was. Eve would sit down next to her father, but she wouldn't talk to him. He reached out and took her hand in his and squeezed it trying to reassure her. She turned to look at him.

"Its my fault you know." She finally said and looked around at her brother who was asleep on his mothers lap. Peter wasn't to far away talking to Tony and Timothy. Peter looked up and at Eve. His smile seemed to make her heart flutter. Eve just sighed and lay her head on her fathers chest.

"Oh my…you do have it bad." He said and looked down at his daughter who giggled and elbowed him playfully. He chuckled which seemed to reverberate off the walls. "Alright lets try to get some sleep alright?" Percy said putting Eve beside himself and on the other side of Robert who was on one side of his mother. That way the children were in the middle.

The sun was shining through the opening in the tunnel. So much so that they didn't have to have the torches going. When finally they broke free of the moldy smelling tunnels Eve could see the smoke from where she was. Smoke from the direction in which the manor was positioned. Her eyes watered up and she pushed her face into her fathers chest. "Its alright…we can rebuild it."

"Its my fault though Papa…" Eve said and looked up at her father who seemed not to be worried about it at all. She turned to her mother who smiled. "We're close to where the cottage is. Shall we stop there and get freshened up before we start traveling toward the Day Dream?" Marguerite said. Percy nodded and started walking into the woods. Everyone followed behind him. He was the one who knew the layout around here.

Peter walked slightly behind his mistress, and even he had noticed that there was something wrong with her. But every so often he would see her look his way and smile at him. His heart seemed to start fluttering when she did this. Through the corner of his eyes even when he believed she didn't think he was looking she would smile and box her eyes at him. Oh yes he's noticed the changes…these changes scared him half to death. All those years ago he said he would laugh when the League got wind of her being in love. How funny it would be when they got the 'tooth and nail' Sir Andrew kept mentioning to Percy. He was afraid such an action was to be his end. Oh he loved the woman with all his heart and he's taken on many people for her. But her father and his army. The father she loved so much and the League that raised her. He didn't want to be grounded into dust.

Eve took his hand and ran toward the cottage which was now in view.

"Eve stop!" Peter pulled on her arm and pushed her into Percy's arms. "Let me go check and make sure its safe." Peter said. Eve was a bit stunned by this. She pulled her brother to her and looked up at her father.

"Do you think they would know about this place?" She asked him. Percy shook his head.

"I'm not sure darling one, but if he did…let him find Peter. He's a worthy man to defend you." He said and heard Robert make a growling noise.

"No sister of mine is marrying some…manservant." He turned around and winked at his dad. "He's to good for you." He joked and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh you evil, mean little boy." Eve tickled the boy till he surrendered.

"Alls clear!" Peter called out and walked toward the garden to start picking veggies for lunch. Eve followed him not really wanting to go inside just yet. She just spent all morning walking in a cave. She wanted fresh air.

"Need any help?" Eve asked picking up a basket and laying it down for him.

"Um well…I guess the carrots there." He said as he dug up the potatoes. It was a much dirtier job then the carrots.

Eve got to work pulling out quite a few carrots and then lay them down in the basket at the same time that Peter was. There hands scrapped the others and they looked at each other. Eve sat down on the ground and Peter followed. Her hands were still in his.

From the balcony Percy watched a little apprehensively. After all what father wouldn't be wary of who his daughter dated, or married. But its not like Peter was forcing this on her. By no means was this forced, she wanted this, and it looked like Peter did too. Specially with how close they got together.

"Whats going on over there?" Tony asked as he looked out over the balcony. Percy heard Tony's gasp and then Hastings ran over too.

"What are they doing?" Hastings asked seeing them both with there foreheads against each other.

"A wordless declaration of love." Percy said and looked around at his wife who took notice of his words and then walked over to the balcony.

"Do her Uncles approve?" Marguerite asked.

"We all thought the same thing when they were kids. If they fell in love…let them." Hastings said.

"I think Tony still wants to dance with him though." Percy said and swept Tony off his feet humming a popular tune and danced with the fellow as everyone looked on laughing. Poor Tony's feet were hanging off the ground as they danced.

"Eve?" Peter asked suddenly noticing they were sitting on the ground the carrots and potatoes had been split by Eves Bessel as they sat down.

"Hum?" She asked her eyes very dim looking. Almost like she were about to fall asleep. Peter looked into them again and leaned forward and there lips touched. To Peter it was the most tender feeling he had ever felt. To Eve it was blindingly intoxicating. When they parted Eve swooned and nearly fainted on the spot. Peter had to catch her. When he stood up to carry her inside he was met at the door by Percy.

"Lay her down on the couch…and follow me." He ordered. Peter gulped and did as he was told. When he walked back he was putting on his cloak.

"Yes sir?"

"As you know, Eve is my only daughter. Even if she is just adopted I view her as my own flesh and blood. I have held her in my arms as she were dying several times. We've nursed each other back to health more then five times. She holds my deepest secrets, and holds my very soul." Percy looked down at him and standing as tall as he could and looked down at the cowering boy.

"Yes sir…" He swallowed hard it nearly got caught in his throat.

"So you'll understand when I say…if you break her heart…I'll break your back." Percy said and then smiled. "But you do have her Uncles favor…they've all decided on you…and I give you permission to marry her if that's what you both want." Percy said. Peter heart skipped a beat. Did Percy…THE Sir Percy Blakeney gave…a manservant permission to marry…a Lady. His eyes looked around at the cottage that housed the girl he had loved for so very very long.

His eyes locked on the young woman as she walked out onto the porch to make sure her father was killing the man she loved. She gave him a small half wave before she leaned against the door.

"Percy…I don't have the money to care for her." He said and Percy crossed his arms.

"You do realize…that I'm the richest man in England…don't you?" Percy said and Peter jumped and looked at the man.

"Marguerite had a house built for her and whomever she married not to far from here. It was supposed to be a wedding present for the two…lucky love birds. Servants are already there." Percy said and walked back toward the house.

"But you still have to ask her…and she still has to say yes." Percy said and threw something over his shoulder which Peter caught. In his hand was a lavishly looking ring. "It was my mothers." He called out before going inside.

"Oh…crap…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: So there ya go...another chapter with giggles :D. Also Happy New Year people!  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Telling Sir Andrew**_

Sir Andrew walked up the ramp to the Day Dream. It was there fall back spot if something were to happen at Blakeney Manor…which apparently has. When he looked on the boat he saw Tony first who was talking speedily to the Skipper who cheered out.

"Whats with the speed speech Tony?"

"Eve and Peter finally kissed and Percy gave him…the ring." Tony said and looked at Andrew who didn't look in the least bit happy. When Andrew walked into the dining room to see Percy and Eve sitting down talking near a window. He walked over to Percy.

"I should throttle you Percy!" Andrew blurted out. Percy looked almost hurt by these words so Andrew toned it down a bit. "Selling our little girl before I can see it?! For shame." Andrew said picking Eve up and walking her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Eve finally asked and looked up when Peter walked out of the kitchen. He was no longer in servants clothing.

"We're leaving." Andrew said and walked her right off the ship. Peter looked at Percy who continued to look on.

"Your not going to stop him?"

"What for? I trust that man with my life. Why shouldn't I trust him with hers."

"Because she's your baby." Peter reasoned. Percy took a sip of his tea and then stared at him over the tea cup.

"Oh yes…she'll always be my baby. But…she's your wife to be. Andrew is her guardian. If you want her back…you're going to have to fight for her." Percy said and put his tea cup down. "Unless you don't think she's worth it…you can always get my ring back from her."

Oh when Peter had asked Eve to marry him it was someone comical yet easily done. He just walked by and handed it to her. When she looked at it she instantly knew whose it was and that her father had consented. She pounced the poor boy they fell down the stairs and landed right on one another. Both giggling as they went. Eve kissed him harder than before, but her cheeks were soaked in tears and she ended up crying in his arms. But they were happy tears and he knew it.

The look in Peters eyes told Percy that he wasn't going to back down if he dared. Viktor had taught his son the finer arts of fighting the Russian way. Even though Peters accent had dulled over the years to a bit of a mixture of Russian and English…Eve had learned the language as he did so. While in school Eve learned German so her list of learned languages has grown. She now knew French which was her birth language, then English, then Russian, and now German.

She had a wonderful ability to learn all sorts of languages as she went. He was sure she knew some Tibetan too since she had gone there a few years back.

Percy stood up and followed Peter out onto the deck where Eve was being tied to the mast.

"Sir Andrew what are you doing to me! Let me go!" Eve was trying to break free and Andrew knew this was probably pulling down his trust points, but he hoped that it would be renewed once he was finished.

Sir Andrew turned around and glared at Peter.

"Let her go Sir…or I'll be forced to defend her!" Peter said putting up his fists as his father taught him.

"You can have her back Peter…if…you can take her."

"Cast Off!" Percy yelled and they began to sail.

"Papa call off your wild dog!" Eve growled trying to pull the bindings.

"I'm sorry my sweetheart. But I'm afraid it is no longer my job to protect you." Percy said leaning against the mast which his daughter looked up at him. He just winked at her.

"Liar." She giggled knowing it was full well a game for them. She's been tied to the mast before by Hastings when she was 10. Andrew was forced to do the same thing for her.

Eve turned to call out. "Be careful my love!" Peter beamed at such a word.

"What are you men doing on the deck of this ship!? Why is my daughter tied to the m…" Marguerite gasped and pulled Robert behind her as Peter and Andrew rolled around on the wooded floor. "Gad Zooks! Mother why is Peter trying to kill Andrew. Shall I call the Skipper?"

"I'm afraid its to win your sister from the dear first Lieutenant my darling." Marguerite looked around at her husband who was just standing there.

"Gettum Sir Andrew! Tear his arms off!"

"Tony you better not. This is Sir Andrews bout." Hastings said and sat down on the mesh netting that's used to hoist crates onto the ship.

"Oh…fine…but I get to play winner." He said and looked at Hastings who shrugged.

"Have at it…but I wouldn't wanna get hit with that fist." He said Tony didn't realize it till now, but Peter had some big hands. He was a little less then a head shorter then Percy. Which Eve was just tall enough to put her head just below Percy's beast plate. Eve was just tall enough to fit her tiny head up under Peters chin.

Viktor walked out just in time for his son to punch Andrew right in the chin. Andrew fell back and landed on his backside.

"Do you yield sir!" Peter asked still holding up his fists. His eye was blacked and his lip was bleeding. He was sure his ribs were either bruised or cracked.

"What in blazes!" Viktor belted out having been on the boat getting ready for another trip to France with Percy so he wasn't in the manor at the time of the attack.

"Father…"

"Can I be untied now?" Eve asked looking up at her father who chuckled and obliged her. He kissed her wrists before handing her hands to Peter.

"Well Papa…I've been fired as a manservant." Peter announced. Viktor glared at his son.

"What that's what you get for fighting with the Sirs, and the Lords son. What did…

"Viktor…he's not done." Percy said. This got Viktor really angry.

"What are we on the run from the law too? Did you kill someone?" Viktor bellowed out.

"No Papa…I…"

"You know…never did ask him. Its only fair that you braved daddys, and then battled Sir Andrew."

"If you want to."

"Um…Viktor." She walked over to him and received a glare that could have melted ice. But Eves stared down her father several times with his angry face. She leaned over and grabbed his hand.

"Well your son and I have known one another for quite some time, and well…its came to our attention that…"

"Get on with it kid…I need to go beat my son up." He said…which he normally meant.

"Well if you did that Viktor how am I supposed to marry him?" Eve blurted out. Viktor let go of her hand and looked at his son.

"Are you two crazy?! He ain't got the money to care fo…" He looked at Eve who shook her head and smiled.

"I know…but I do…I've got enough money to last us all our lives, he doesn't have to work another day in his whole life, and neither do you…if you don't want to. You can retire and live with us at my house…in London." Eve said. Viktor looked at her and then at his son.

"So…you got it made now have you? Gonna marry the rich girl huh?"

"Well technically yes, but that's not why I'm marrying her. I've loved her since I saw her on the ship all those years ago Papa. She was so beautiful. Her hair waving in the wind like that."

"Well all I ask for is some grandkids okay. That's all I want…" The man suddenly started to cry. He walked forward and hugged his son. "But…you better take the name Blakeney boy. You can't have my last name…its cursed. Woman, and first borns die you know. It's a bad…bad curse." He said and looked at Percy who nodded his head giving permission.

Eve smiled and jumped into Peters arms and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: I'm afraid this story is drawing to a close...but of course...somethings gotta happen before it does haha. On with the awesome rescue attempt :D I actually wanna put Percy in a disguise that even Eve wouldn't suspect haha!  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Weddings**_

_**8 months later**_

Things were happening to fast for Percy. His little girl was now a woman. Her birthday was a little over a week ago and she was 18 years. From his point of view he could see his daughter and Peter sitting near the tree line. There was a grass spot out back that the snow hadn't touched yet. It was the first snow of the wintery season and Eve was sharing it with the man she will marry tomorrow. A few moments ago before they went to sit down Percy realized quite fast that Eve had done something she had never done before. She had cut her hair. It used to scrap the ground, not it reached her tail bone. He asked her why she had cut her hair and she said she didn't want it in the way of the wedding dress.

It took them months to get her wedding dress the way she wanted it. Then the clothing her husband was to wear. All of which was wintery white and ice blue. Even lined with white fur on certain places.

Robert looked up at his father as he walked beside him "It's going to be loads quieter now that she's not going to be in the manor." Robert said he had matured a lot over the year. He was almost 11 now and he looked like a miniature version of his father. The doctors estimated that he would grow to be just as tall as his father. At the beginning of the year he was just as tall as his sister, now he was just as tall as Peter.

"Yes it will be, but not for long I suppose. Soon…and I hope a little later then soon, but it doesn't look that way. We will have the pitter patter of little feet." Percy said and leaned over the railing as he saw his daughter and soon to be son in law walk through the doors down below the balcony.

"You know dad…you'll make a great grandpa." He said and clapped his father on the arm. Percy sighed and looked over his shoulder when he felt his daughter walk up and put her head on the small of his back.

"I'll be leaving soon to go over the preparations. I'd like for you to go." Eve said, she felt she wanted her father close to her, because in one day she'll no longer belong to the man in front of her. She loved Peter, but she would miss this man greatly.

"You want me to go and sit around with you while they do all this tiring prep work?" He asked and looked around at Robert who chuckled.

"Well I could always ask one of my Uncles to do it…but Andrew is looking after the infant while his wife is off with their son, Uncle Tony has a cold, and Uncle Timmy is asleep in the library with odd designs drawn all over his face." Eve said and glared at his brother who shrugged.

"What…he fell asleep. Poor man can't hold his ale." The night before there was a party there. Even Percy got drunk a bit and danced with his wife in front of his friends.

"As long as it's washed off before the wedding. He's one of the groom's men." This wasn't quiet wedding by no means, not like Percy and Marguerites was. No this one was bigger than Eve had wanted. She wanted something small, but no…her mother wanted big. The woman just wouldn't let her have it small. Even her dress was as large as she was tall.

"Eve you're going to have to leave now if you're going to catch up with Andre'" The man's hair was as greasy as his fake French accent. Eve didn't like that fact but he was a very nice guy. He was very kind to children too. A good choice for a butler if she said so herself.

"Alright mama. I'll see you tomorrow then." Eve said rather sadly in Percy's opinion.

"Eve?" Percy took her hand and started walking toward the front. "Never said I wasn't coming." Percy said and walked out the front door toward the carriage. The man on the front of thing coach had rather dark hair and his skin was tanned.

"Be careful Eve." Peter called from the balcony next to her mother.

"I will see you tomorrow my love!" Eve called from the carriage window.

_Within the Church Court Yard_

Percy looked on as his daughter walked around the court yard instructing the maids. They all did as she asked without question. Some were even whispering that she was once a farm girl who was adopted by Sir Percy who was sitting down on a bench under the trees. Eve sat down every once in a while to catch her breath. She would be down for only a few moments before she stood back up and continued on with her business. She was going to over tire herself if she kept going like this.

By mid-day Percy ordered her to take a break. They had walked across the street to a café where they sat silently in each other's company. Neither not daring to speak a word. Eve had her head on Percy's arm and his hand was over her own. When there food was place before them Percy put his arm around Eve and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm proud of you. You've turned out to be a beautiful young woman…and I find it hard to let you go. "Percy said which he found Eve against his him for a moment.

"These years that I've been with you have been the best that I have ever had, and I'm glad that you chose me. You could have went to an orphanage to pick someone there, but…but why me?"

"Because you wished it. You said you wanted me as a father. I should be asking you that question." He said Eve tried to think back on her youth to remember why.

"It was the way you looked at me. You touched me without recoiling, you laughed so hard, and you never hesitated to come to me when I needed you…even if it was just because the water was frozen…it was a situation where we needed each other." She said and tasted her soup and smiled at him. "Besides…do you think you could ever see anyone else as my Papa?" She asked and kissed his cheek

"I love you so much Eve…" He said and kissed her head one more time before going to his own food.

On their way out of the café they heard a scuffle in the alleyway. Eve looked around the corner to see two men beating up on what looked like a young woman. Percy looked around and saw the men and hurried forward to do he gentlemanly duty. From his cane he pulled a sword and displayed it to the two men who saw it and ran off.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl who jumped up and looked around her seeing Percy and Eve. She backed away.

"Oh we won't harm you. He's as gentle as a kitten." Eve said to the girl who had to be just about 9 or 10.

The girl stood up and looked back where the men had ran. She limped forward toward Percy's outstretched hand. He pulled her out into the sunlight so he could see her.

"What's your name child?" He asked. To the young girl Percy had a kind face. It was a young, but the fine start of growing wrinkles and graying hair.

"Ebony." She said she was very very shy, but when Percy took her hand she looked at Eve and then at the fine dress she was wearing. She reached out and ran her fingers over the dress. When Eve spoke again Ebony jumped back and looked up at Percy.

"Do you like the dress?" Eve asked pulling out her handkerchief and started to clean the girls face. It looked as if the girl had red hair, but it was a bit dirty so it was brownish red. Her eyes were just about the same color.

"Mm hum." She said and looked up at Percy who saw that she had bruising around her arms and face.

"Come…I'm sure the ladies at the church will help clean you up alright." He said and looked at Eve who nodded her head.

"Do you have a home to go to?" Eve asked her. Ebony blushed and shook her head. "Not much for words is she?" Eve asked Percy as they walked into the church.

"Oh dearest Lord." One of the women there walked in and saw the dirty child holding onto Percy's finger. "What's happened here?" She asked the child who was still bleeding from a scrap around her lip. The girl was shivering and clinging to Percy's finger.

"I…do believe she's an orphan; she says her name is Ebony. You don't suppose you can clean her up hum?" Percy asked.

"Looking to adopt someone new?"

"Oh no no…I'm much too old for that kind of thing." Percy said and looked at Eve. "Yes…but she is just about the age of my brother…and if she wishes…she can have a permanent job as my brothers hand maid." Eve said. Ebony looked up at them both.

"Hand maid…what do they do?" Ebony asked her voice was so small for someone like her.

"They look after people. In this sense my younger brother whose 11. He's rather nice, and very tall. Looks a lot like Papa does." Eve said and looked up when she saw Andre' walk into the room.

"Lady Blakeney…if you'll follow me. We'll start your pre-wedding facial!" His voice was so much higher pitched and he dropped the accident for once."

"Wedding?" Ebony asked.

"Well yes…my daughter Eve is to be wed to her love Peter."

"So you're going to be all alone?" She asked

"No…I do have my wife Marguerite, and my son Robert whom you'll be looking after. But no I'll never ever really be alone. She'll soon have her own children, and I'll have full arms again." He said and Eve looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her father with Ebony. She knew he was once again glad she was his.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Yay should be getting my dvds for 'the adventures of the scarlet pimpernel either today or tomorrow. Can't wait!  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Meeting Ebony**_

The carriage pulled up to the manor just as the sun began to set. Peter was actually at his own house for the time being. Eve wouldn't see him again until she walks down the aisle in the morning. Robert was sitting on the floor his work notes surrounding him much like Eve used to do.

"Robert?" Eve called to him. He stood up and bowed to his sister and kissed her hand. He had done very well with the Edicts of male aristocracy.

"This is Ebony Gray. She'll be your hand maid." Eve said. Ebony looked up at the boy who seemed so much taller then life itself. She curtsied and was surprised when Robert took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello there. My name is Sir Robert Blakeney. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said kindly to the young woman. The young woman then blushed when her growling stomach echoed across the large room that still smelt of paint.

"Zooks Papa…did you not feed her before bringing her?" Robert asked Percy looked down at the girl still in dirty clothing.

"I suppose not." Percy said and Eve walked from the room toward her own room. She walked in and opened a chest at the foot of her bed. Which is where she kept her old clothing that fit her at Ebony's age.

Eve smiled at the very small dress she wore when Percy first met her. It was still in the very bottom of the chest.

"Remembering?" Eve looked up to see her mother in the doorway.

"I was looking for something that might fit Roberts new hand maid." Eve said and sighed. "But…I ended up coming across some things." She said and pulled out the snow globe and sighed.

"You were so small back then, such a tiny girl. Its almost surprising how you turned out. There were times…very few mind you…that I suspected you'd leave and never come back." Marguerite said and ran her fingers over a dress and shook her head.

"I loved you all so much, how could I stay away for very long." Eve said putting her head down on her mothers shoulder. Marguerite ran her fingers over her daughters hair.

"But your leaving now…and you won't come back for long." She said and put her arms around the young woman.

"But I'm not leaving…not really. My love and heart will always see this as home. And I won't be gone forever. I'll come home every so often. Visits here or there." Eve said and sat up when she heard her name being called.

"Papa wants me." Eve said and kissed her mother's fingers.

"Wait…hand maid?" Marguerite stood up and walked out the door with Eve who had a sun dress in her hands. "Eve what do you mean hand maid?"

"You'll see…although…she does need washing up." She said and walked into the dining room where the young girl was eating.

"Eve look at her…she eats more then you ever did." Percy laughed and looked at the young girl who had three empty plates in front of her and she was working on her fourth.

Finally after the fourth plate the young girl finally pushed the plate away and sat back looking around her. Robert was sitting across from her smiling. "Finished?" He asked and she nodded. He looked at his sister who stood up from her seat between her parents and motioned for Ebony to follow her.

"Papa is going to explain to mama about you. Don't worry though, she's really nice and will more then likely except you. I grabbed one of my own old dresses. What do you think?" Eve said holding up the dress to Ebony who nearly jumped back away from Eve.

Ebony looked at the dress and the purple flowers along the bottom. "I'm not sure what shoes would fit you so we'll have go to back to my room to see." Eve said and opened the bathhouse doors. The middle of the room was one big bath tub. It was probably able to fit ten grown men. Or perhaps seven Percy Blakeney's. Her father uses it when talking to the other men sometimes. You could hear them laughing for hours in there as the steam surrounded them.

Eve ran her fingers over the water as she sat in it. Ebony was leaning against the side of the bath. "How old are you?" Eve asked Ebony smiled and sat up. The bubbles covered up most of her.

"11." She said and jumped when Eve splashed her.

"Perfect age for a hand maid. My manservant was just a year younger then me when he took the job. I was 12, he was 11." She said and sighed laying back. "And now I'm marrying him."

"Your marrying your own manservant?" Ebony asked. Eve nodded her head. "Oh don't worry its not a requirement. Its not like you'll marry Robert, I'm just in the middle of taking our manservant away from here and the spot needs filling. Well…unless you want to marry him one day. That's up to you two." She said and looked a little confused about the venture.

"Are you and…Sir Percy family?" Ebony asked and ran her fingers over the bubbles. "You don't…look at all alike."

"Well…no. He adopted me when I was 8. You see there is a 12 year difference between myself and Robert. Robert as you can tell…is Sir Percy's son. I…actually feel like I'm intruding on his inheritance. Specially with the wedding. But he'll never say it, he's to kind." Eve said and walked over to Ebony the pool was still that deep near them. She dumped water onto the girls hair and began to wash it.

"What happened to your parents?" Ebony asked Eve. Eve paused and nodded. She kind of expected this from her.

"My mom was guilitined. My father and sister are still alive. We only found that out two years ago. My sister…tries to kill me sometimes. My father tries to help. Although I haven't seen her in 9 months." Eve said and pored more water onto Ebony's head.

"My mom and dad died in a carriage. It fell down a muddy embankment and landed in the river. Dad got me out and went back for mom…neither came back up." She said and looked at her hands which were starting to get pruned.

"Your hair is so thick…how do you ever clean it properly?" Eve giggled and started to lather it up again.

Eve finally finished cleaning and brushing Ebony's hair. When she walked the girl out of the bathroom and back into the dining room where everyone was drinking coffee and talking about tomorrow. Robert stood up and looked at the young woman.

"I'm sorry but um…where did Ebony go?" He asked. Percy wasn't sure if his son was serious or not but let it go.

"Oh silly that is her." Eve said and looked at the young woman who was blushing very deeply at such a display.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eve looked around Ebony and shook her head before walking over to her father and whispered something in his ear. Percy just chuckled and went back to his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Emotions flying everywhere...duck!  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Day**_

Percy had only just woken up three hours ago, but he's been inside and out of the house more times then he dared to count. Robert was sitting down for the first time that day. Even Ebony who had slipped into her role very well. She was well balanced, and could iron a coat like an adult.

No one however…had lay eyes on the bride. She hadn't left her room since her mother walked in with all the designers, hair stylists, she was even having her nails manicured. Percy slowly opened the door to peak in. Eve stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in this white and lazy blue dress. He smiled at her and walked forward to look at the young woman he had helped raise. Where had the time gone?

Eve looked up at her father as he walked into the room and closed the doors so no one else could see. She looked at him and smiled kindly. "Do you think it's too much?" Eve asked and looked back in the mirror.

"No…no not at all." He said and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back there was a rush of emotion that he couldn't stop. Tears ran down his cheeks and he pulled her close. "Suddenly I wish I could keep you forever…lock you up tightly in a room and keep you to myself." He said and looked down at her as she shook her head.

"You wouldn't…I loved snow to much, I wouldn't think you'd ever deny me my love of walking through it." Eve said and jumped when the doors opened.

"Eve coast is clear…we've got the carriages waiting. But I can't find your father c…" Marguerite looked at Percy as he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying. "My love…its alright." Marguerite walked forward and took hold of Percy's hand and held it to her cheek.

"I know everything is alright Margo…its just…" He said and motioned for them to move. "Come…or you'll be late for your own wedding." He said and picked her up.

"Papa…I can walk." Eve giggled as Percy ran down the hallway holding her tightly to him. For some reason Eve wished he didn't stop, but he did to put her down on the balcony so everyone could see her. All the maids, the caretakers, butlers, and hand maids were either in tears or cheering her on. Ebony smiled and clapped her hands. When she reached the carriage her brother got out and held out his hand.

"Milady." He said only to have a kiss planted on his forehead.

"They're all yours now Robert…look after them." Eve said gently. She took pride in how much more older her brother looked.

"Hey!" Percy said and straightened out his suit. "I can take care of myself young lady."

"I know…but whose going to look after everyone else?" Eve said and giggled when she took her brothers hand and walked up into the carriage which had Andrew, Tony, and Timothy sitting on one side. They were there to guard her one last time. In the second carriage was Suzanne, her mother, father, and the other brides maids. Beside her brother who was sitting next to her was Ebony who seemed so shy about being around such official company. Even the League was staring at her as if she were a little under dressed for such an occasion.

"Ebony these are our Uncles Sir Antony Dewhurst, Sir Timothy Hastings, and Sir Andrew Ffoulkes." Robert said each one nodded in turn. Tony even threw in a tiny wave.

" Gentlemen this is my hand maid Ebony Christianna." Robert said gesturing to the young woman beside him. " The carriage stopped and the door opened.

"Good afternoon Sirs and Madams." It was Andre' who opened the door and bowed deeply to them.

"Good Afternoon Andre' is everything ready?" Eve asked and climbed out of the carriage and looked around at the lanterns in the trees, and candles on the tables. Everything looked perfect. Even the flowers in the center seemed perfectly centered. Andre' did a perfect job. "It looks absolutely beautiful. Thank you Andre' I am very impressed." Eve said and climbed the stairs to the church. The doors opened wide letting her into the side room before the grand room where everyone was sitting. She suddenly felt a deep fear and was about to turn and run. She didn't know why she had such a fear. But when she was about to run she felt someones hand in hers. She looked up to see her brother who smiled at her. "Together?" He asked she felt someone else take her other hand. She looked up to see her father who leaned down.

"We could always run away." He chuckled at his own joke only to realize Eve was in fact wanting to run away.

"Its alright Eve…marriage won't kill you." He said and Eve shook her head.

"No…its not that…I donno why I feel this way. I guess its what they call cold feet." She said and giggled nervously.

"I say we grab her and run for our lives Papa." Robert said and looked at Ebony who giggled at them.

"Alright we'll go up that stair case and never look back." Percy said and did in fact pick her up and run accompanied by his son and his three closest friends.

"She alright Percy?" Andrew asked picking up a fan and waved it in front of Eve.

"Oh she's fine, shes just a little skittish about the idea." Percy said poring out a brandy.

"I see…you love the man don't you?"

"Well yes I do…"

"You look at that man every day for the most of your childhood, teenagehood, and now you'll do the same thing for the rest of your life. You okay with that?" Hastings asked. "If not…we'll call the whole thing off and you can stay with Percy for the rest of your life…going to boring parties with dull conversation, and eat bland food for the rest of your life." Hastings said and Eve shook her head.

"Its not like I'm going to not do those things now that I'm married to Peter." Eve said

"Well good so the only difference between then and now is you'll be wearing a ring…now get down there and marry that boy." He said and crossed his arms. "Unless you found out recently that you can't wear jewelry."

Eve giggled and hugged Hastings and looked around at the. She could tell they were trying to keep there emotions in check…but were failing. "Oh stop that your men for Christs sake." She said and they all stood up straight and pushed the tears away from there cheeks. Robert took her hand and looked down at her.

"This wedding doesn't change who you are…it changes who your family is. We'll still be here for you…but now so will he." Robert said and kissed her hand and walked her down the stairs.

Everyone began to line up and the double doors opened wide. Percy pulled Eve to him and they began to walk down the aisle. Something Percy longed to see, but never wanted to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Next story...babies!  
**_

* * *

_**Fear Within**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Sir Peter Blakeney**_

Sir Andrew looked at the woman he met in the wooded grove in France when she was only just 8 years old. His heart skipped a beat, why was this woman standing before him. Where did that little girl go? The child that used to come to him in the middle of the night because a storm scared her. How she trusted him back then. What happened to the child that would stand on his feet as they learned to dance in her fathers study. Oh the beautiful music, the birthdays he had gone to. Look at her…all that was gone now.

The song ended and Eve walked over to him and held out her hand to him. He took it without hesitation and looked at the young girl before her. At least the new court yard was just as big as the one before.

"Are you alright now? It looked as if you were about to faint earlier." Andrew said and spun her around.

"Oh uh…yeah…I was just getting scared. I'm fine now, nothing to worry about." She said and giggled when she was spun around. Eve gasped when she was snatched away from Sir Andrew.

"No fair keeping her all to yourself." Sir Timothy said and gasped when Eve was once again kidnapped by someone else.

"I agree you got to dance with her last dance Hastings." Eve giggled when she ended up against someone else other then Tony who had just spoken.

"I do believe its my dance." She looked up at her brother who glared his fathers Lieutenant's down. All of which backed down from Robert who took Eves hand in his and looked down at her.

"You okay?"

"I'm rather used to it now actually." Eve said and put her head under his chin and sighed. "I meant it Robert…take care of them. Keep them on their toes. Now that the revolution is over…they need a bit of adventure." Eve said and felt Robert hug her close to him.

"I know…its not like they can't take care of themselves, but…

"How's Ebony?" Eve cut in only to see her brother blush. "Like her hum?" Eve asked and Robert ran his fingers through his hair.

"I uh…gotta go." He said and ran off. Eve giggled and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around fully to address the person properly.

"You might want to come with me." Percy said and looked up when he walked toward the front of the church. When Eve looked around it she could see Lord Eric and quite a few men standing around Peter who stood up as tall as he dared.

"Shall we show them what it means to be a Blakeney?" Percy asked. Eve smiled and nodded. If it was one thing Percy had it was family. His League was his family, and they had all attended the wedding. As well as quite a few Russians who were part of the family now.

Eve walked around the house and looked at her husband and the man who wanted to be.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen. It would seem you've found who I was looking for." Eve said and gestured to Peter who like always did as he was told. He however stood beside Eve rather than a few feet behind like a manservant should. "Now if you don't mind…getting off my property before…something unspeakable happens to you." Eve said upon saying these words Lord Eric and his little band were surrounded. The League seemed to either have guns, or swords in their arms. Percy however just stood behind his daughter who had a small sword in her own hands.

"Why would you protect a manservant? He's only going to weigh you down in the long run. They can be replaced." Lord Eric said Eve held up her sword in a threatening manner.

"This is no manservant sir. He is my husband and you'll do well to remember that." She said and stood up as tall as she could. "Don't forget where you are Lord Eric…you are in Britain not in Germany…you should bow down to your betters sir." Eve said and looked at Eric who shrunk back away from the woman who approached him.

"I haven't been more insulted in all my life!" Eric yelled and was about to step forward only to hear several guns cocking.

"Yes…that would seem to be a new habit of mine." Eve said and looked off toward the party which seemed to have stopped to watch the display. "You might want to run…English woman can be much harsher than men…so…run." Eve said and turned back toward the crowd as Eric was walking away. "Oh…and if I see you back on my property again I'll have your thumbs removed." She said and looked behind her. "That way you'll have to walk around like the dog you are." She walked back into the crowd leaving the man who once thought himself better. He looked on the woman he so desired in a new light. No she was far more superior then he had ever realized. He wanted her now more than ever…and he would have her even if he had to kill this manservant himself.

End


End file.
